


The Inevitable

by RozyHtaylor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, POV First Person, Paris - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozyHtaylor/pseuds/RozyHtaylor
Summary: A One-Shot.Avoiding the facts kept them going for so long but they can't ignore the facts forever.Sort of an AU set after they leave college.Laura's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is but here you go please enjoy this One-Shot and feel free to review and let me know what you think good or bad

No one ever mentions the inevitable. The fact that she has lived for 300 years and well I haven't. The fact that every day I get a day closer to death and she well doesn't. 

We laugh about the past and pretend me we have full future ahead of us, but she knows that's not the case, even my Dad knows it not the case. We talk about going to Paris... Again. But, every year we got just reminds me that I'm getting older and she's not changing. She is 300+ but she doesn't change, not really. She isn't the same person I met I will give her that. She's more caring now and I love her more than I ever thought humanly possible that's why I hurt. That's why we don't really talk about the truth because the truth means saying goodbye. It means that we have to talk about my lifetime is barely a dent in hers. She says she loves me forever but my forever is a damn lot shorter than hers. Mine might last another 50 years hers is more likely last500.  
We fell in love at 19- well I was 19 she was 300 and something. Now I'm 21 and she's 300 and something plus 3. I am starting to look older. We both pretend we can't see It. It's not big enough that anyone says anything but I know it won't be long, another couple of years then she could pass for my younger sister or even daughter soon enough! 

I had wanted to avoid the topic for as long as I could, but I knew my Dad would ask again. He just cared and I knew that falling in love with a vampire who had scared my neck wasn't his first choice of lover for me.  
"Is she taking you to Paris for your birthday again Laura?" My Dad asked me over the phone. I was never sure what answer he wanted, but with his latest arrival of bear spray in the mail I think he was expecting us to be jetting off again. That was the thing when we left. Just for a little while, we could forget about our difference, and we could pretend that time was frozen. We could laugh and she would sigh at me as I ranted about an angry taxi driver. I would pretend her English accent wasn't getting better over time, because if I did told her it was improving it meant time was really moving on. That meant we were actually getting further and further apart. Or closer together depending on how you looked at it.  
"Yes Dad. We both like it there. One day we will take you."  
"Unless she kills you first," my dad said, the trouble with my Dad was I was never sure he was joking when he said stuff like that. I just had to roll my eyes and hope he was. She would never kill me. She was lots of things but never a killer. Okay... That's a lie. She was a killer but I mean she has never killed me!  
"Dad!" I replied as I always did to that kind of comment.  
Small talk with my Dad was never the easiest thing to do. He didn't care I was gay. That wasn't what made it hard. Even the vampire thing he was slowly getting his head round. It was hard because he wasn't stupid. I know he would have googled it, he was aware that one day Carm would have to leave or I would die, and she would live on. That's what made it hard because we both knew and he didn't want to hurt me by stating the obvious, and I didn't want to admit to him that falling in love with a vampire had its disadvantages. 

"My Dad sends his love," I said as I walked Into the living room and kissed my love on the top of her head.  
"Was that before or after he called me a blood sucking demon?" she said looks back at me smiling sarcastically.  
"Somewhere in between" I matched her town then we locked lips. The passion was still there the fire in my stomach that helped us save all those lives, the true love that was still in ever kiss. Our love sparkled in everything we did, but it wouldn't last forever. It couldn't last forever.  
"Somewhere in the middle" I replied trying my best to match her wit. She smiled in that way she did when she was trying to prove she didn't have feelings. That cute smile Carmilla made that made her forget she wasn't human. 

"Carmilla," I said. She knew it was serious I used her fall name. She did her best not to roll her eyes and ruin the moment. The trouble was my serious tone could mean anything from why did you by wholemeal bread to did you kill the women in the apartment below.  
I moved myself around the sofa and sat facing her; I needed to. I reminded me of when I would video everything. This is how we would sit in the library. Only now there was no camera for me too look back on and judge past mistakes. This was real life. Adult life. I needed to know. I wanted to know. Okay, I totally didn't want to know.  
"What happens in 5 years time, when your still 19 and I'm 26?"  
"I will be 316" she replied back in her regular tone of voice which always had a hint of sarcasm before kissing me once again. I pulled back after a second. I couldn't get caught in her dreamy eyes and the lust of us both being home on a Sunday afternoon.  
"You know what I mean" I replied putting my face square in line with hers.  
"I become the cool, hot '19-year-old'," she said doing air quotations around the 19-year-old part "Dating someone that's 26."

The trouble was I didn't have a reply. I don't know what answer I was expecting, but I didn't want to lose her, but I didn't Want her to leave. Why would she want to do that? Why would she still want me? 

The trouble was the conversation ended as quickly as i brought it up. i had so much left to say yet I couldn't find the words. I wanted to know what the options were. Wow that sounded like i need medical treatment. I guess i need to do something. I had already started buying anti-acing cream in an attempt to do what i can. She just laughed at my many creams and formulas. But, we didn't talk about it. She never asked why. We both knew the truth. The inevitable. 

For now, she could pull off getting a job; she could pull off just looking young, for now, we could live like an average 20 something couple but not forever. She wouldn't mention it, but I knew we would have to move around a bit so that no one clocked on. I didn't know the future, and she didn't want to talk about it, I doubt it crossed her mind half as much as it crossed mine. The inevitable made my heart pound, and it broke me even more that she wouldn't tell me what would happen. 

The thought that never left my mind was that she could just turn me, the sooner, the better. But, I knew how it worked. I couldn't just die i would have to be killed. Violently. She wouldn't kill me, then bite me and watch the pain go through my body in the hope the bite was enough to keep me alive forever. A conversation that me and her had never had. I honestly doubt we ever will. Not in my lifetime anyway... or with my Dad around at least. 

Paris came around soon enough. I was still go excited to go. Every year it was different. It was the same yet new. We spent days wearing very little not even leaving the apartment yet it was magical. Words couldn't describe how together, and in the moment Paris was compared to the rest of our lives. In Paris, there was no rent to make or my Dad who could and did make surprise trips to visit us and to subtly check I was still living. Getting on the plane is felt like we were flying away from our problems but while holding her hand with my head resting on her shoulder I didn't care that it felt like we were running away. The 8-hour flight didn't bother me. We just sat there in the moment. I sat there and slept while Carmilla counted down the hours until she could drink blood as oppose to trying to make do with a very uncooked chunk of meat that same as our airline meal. By the time we got off the flight, i could see she was doing her best to act calm and happy, but she was hungry. She was surrounded by humans; she was holding my hand. Hearing my blood pump round my body yet having to wait until we got away from the crowd before she could open out suitcase and get out her 'protein drink'.  
she was like a smoker needing a cigarette. Touchy, tenser and more sarcastic than normal. But, I loved her all the same even if for 2 hours after she drank the red liquid I felt like I was kissing an indescribable taste. Not even chewing gum can properly get the taste away, but i love her. I really love her. 

The days in Paris moved fast, and in a blur, the world didn't slow down until we sat in 'our cafe' the place we always went too. We were just watching the time go by but her more than normal.  
"What is it carm?" I asked her as she was staring away from me In the direct of the eyeful tower.  
"Ever year laur. Every year we come to this beautiful city. Every year I come with a ring in my pocket because I know that I want to be with you forever. And yet every year it comes home with me in my bag because we don't have forever and it breaks me. " her words rolled off her tongue like a beautiful poem yet stabbed me through the heart like a knife.


End file.
